


I'll Be Home For Winter Break

by AraHinam



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Established Relationship, Long Distance AU, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Smut, Song fic, The Jinn's name is Ibrahim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraHinam/pseuds/AraHinam
Summary: Salim doesn’t even celebrate Christmas, but that doesn’t mean he wants to spend it apart from his boyfriend. Too bad he’s on the opposite side of the country.Long Distance AU based on I’ll Be Home for Christmas by Leslie Odom Jr.





	I'll Be Home For Winter Break

_“I'll be home for Christmas_  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree...” 

The clock on Salim’s laptop had just ticked over to nine o’clock when he opened Skype and made his daily Skype. The usual choppy chime came loud through his speakers and he turned the volume down, getting comfortable in his desk chair. Only a few moments passed before the call picked up and his boyfriend’s scruffy face popped up on his screen. 

“Assalamu alaikum.” The Jinn said, smiling into the camera. 

"Wa alaikum assalaam.” Salim replied, adjusting the screen so his face was properly in the frame, “How was your day?”

“It was long,” The bearded man replied, running a hand through his hair, “I feel like I worked eight shifts instead of two.” 

“Two?” 

“I covered a morning shift as well as my mid shift. I felt like I would never get to go home.” 

Salim frowned, “You must take care of yourself, habibi, or you will burn out and at such a young age.” 

The Jinn, or Ibrahim as was his real name, had moved to Los Angeles five months ago, at the beginning of their junior year in college, to complete a film internship with CBS. He wouldn’t say it was his dream or anything, working for that specific company, but it was one step closer to his goal of being a film producer and he couldn’t just turn down the opportunity. The internship was only a few weeks, but he didn’t see any sense in moving out there for only a semester and decided to transfer to the New York film academy’s Los Angeles campus. So, with a heavy heart, he said goodbye to his boyfriend and his friends and made the move from New York to LA. 

Since it was the same school, he was fortunate in that his tuition didn’t change, but it was so late in the year he couldn’t find a dorm so he was rooming in a too small and too expensive apartment with a roommate. To cover costs he had gotten a job as a waiter and drove for Lyft when he ad the time. Between that and his internship and also going to school, the man felt like he was exhausted 100% of the time. Salim worried about him working so hard, but also did his best to support him whenever he could. 

“Don’t worry,” Ibrahim replied, “I have tomorrow off, so I can sleep in and eat a real breakfast and all those other mundane things you want me to do.” 

Salim smiled, “Thank you.” 

“And how was your day?” 

“Normal. Boring.” Salim said, “Laura showed up to class drunk and got into a row with the professor.” 

Ibrahim laughed, “So it was a very normal day then.” 

At that moment, the door to Salim’s room suddenly opened, revealing his giant, red-headed roommate.

“That the Jinn?” Mad Sweeney asked, dropping his bag down with a thump. 

“Yes,” Salim said, angling the screen to Sweeney, “Say hello.” 

“Hello asshole.” Ibrahim said, giving a slight wave. 

“Prick.” Sweeney said in greeting. 

Sweeney and the Jinn had an odd, tentative friendship. When they were together they more often than not argued and yelled and once or twice even physically fought, but otherwise seemed to enjoy each other's company. They had actually given each other their nicknames. Mad Sweeney’s real name was Finnegan, but due to a drunken night out and some naked wandering by the irishman, he was dubbed Mad Sweeney by Ibrahim and to this day most of the campus knew him as Mad Sweeney. In retaliation, Sweeney had nicknamed Ibrahim the Jinn after he set himself on fire during a film project. It was an odd and slightly dysfunctional relationship, but they seemed to enjoy themselves. 

“Don’t mind me,” Sweeney said, plopping down on the couch under his bunk, “You two can go back to eye fucking through the screen.” He put his headphones in and waved dismissively. He was used to this by now. Salim and Ibrahim skyped almost every night since they’d been apart. 

Salim turned back to the screen, “I think he misses you.” 

Ibrahim rolled his eyes, “Oh I know. No one takes his shit like I do. And it’s not like he can really fight with Shadow anymore now that they’re dating.” 

Salim grinned, “You should see him now, he is so dopey around him. He opens doors and holds his hands and is a complete gentleman. Nothing like our usual rude and aggressive Mad Sweeney.” 

“He’s a Mad Sweetie, now.”

“Stop gossiping about me when I’m right here.” Sweeney said gruffly. 

“I thought you weren’t listening?” 

“I wasn’t,” The redhead responded, crossing his arms, “Netflix was buffering. Shitty wifi.” 

“Sure.” Ibrahim said dryly. 

The three of them bickered harmlessly for a few moments before Sweeney huffed and pointedly watched Frontier on his laptop. 

“It feels like years since I last saw you,” Salim murmured softly, “I can’t wait till winter break.” 

Ibrahim paused, “About that…” 

“What?” 

He sighed, “I don’t think I will make it out there.”

Salim’s heart sank, “Oh.” 

“I’m so sorry,” He said, “I got an offer to work with this up and coming director in Santa Monica and they’re willing to pay me really well. I’m trying to see if we can reschedule a different time, but he is being very difficult. And he heard I don’t really celebrate Christmas, so he thinks I have all this time on my hands.” 

“I understand,” Salim sighed, “You need the money, and I wouldn’t want you to turn something like that down.” 

Ibrahim knew he had hurt Salim with this. They hadn’t seen each other physically since August, only texting and regular skyping. Ibrahim knew Salim comforted himself during their time apart with thoughts of the three uninterrupted weeks of winter break, and now he was taking that away. Who knew when they’d see each other next. 

“I haven’t cancelled my plane ticket,” Ibrahim urged, “I’ll work this out.” 

Salim smiled slightly, “It’s okay if you can’t. Don’t worry, we will work something else out.” 

Ibrahim felt something heavy settle in his chest, “Don’t count me out just yet.” He said, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I won’t.” Salim replied, but disappointment still hung heavy around him. 

“Are you going to decorate your room again this year?” Ibrahim said, trying to change the subject. 

Salim looked around. It was only the first week of December, so he hadn’t really thought about it yet, “Not yet, but maybe I’ll go with Laura or Audrey this weekend.” 

“You should get a tree this time, a small one. Something to put your presents under this year..” 

“Sweeney will probably destroy it first chance he gets.” Salim said, throwing a look at the man still curled up on his couch drooling over Jason Momoa. 

“Tell him he’s dead if he does.” Ibrahim growled. 

“Cause he always listens to you,” Salim rolled his eyes, “I’ll just put his present from Shadow under it. Even drunk, he wouldn’t risk that.” 

“Smart.” Ibrahim conceded. 

Salim yawned widely, the long day suddenly catching up with him. 

“It’s getting late over there,” Ibrahim said, noticing his boyfriends exhaustion, “You have your 8am class tomorrow, you should get some sleep.” 

“You’re right,” Salim said, stretching and yawning again, “I’ll call you after class tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, I’ll text you when I wake up,” Ibrahim said, leaning forward slightly “Ana ahibbak, habibi.” 

Salim smiled, “I love you too.” 

After he hung up, Salim blew out a long sigh, sitting back in his desk chair. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Sweeney asked after a moment. 

“Ibrahim isn’t coming home for Christmas break.” Salim said sadly. 

“What a dick,” Sweeney said, “You gonna go home now?” 

Salim shook his head, “I already told the RA I was staying.” 

“Yeah, but almost everyone is staying.” Sweeney pointed out, “This is international housing, everyone lives like light years away. I’m sure she’d rather one more person left.” 

Sweeney had a point. Their dorm was specifically for international students like Salim and the Ireland born Sweeney. Most students couldn’t, like Sweeney, or, in Salim’s case, wouldn’t justify the cost of the plane ticket. Especially if they didn’t celebrate Christmas. 

“It’s alright, I’ll just hang out here.” Salim said, getting up to change. 

“You could come with me to Shadow’s place,” Sweeney offered, “His mom is hosting this big feast for all the witches in Harlem. It’ll be fun.” 

“Sure,” Salim said, slipping on his pajama pants, “I always forget that Shadow’s mom is a wiccan.” 

“I don’t think she’s actually a wiccan,” Sweeney corrected, “Shadow tried to explain it to me, but I wasn’t actually listening.” 

“You’re such a good boyfriend.” Salim said sarcastically. 

“I really, truly am.” 

Salim finished his nightly routine, brushing his teeth and going through his last prayer. He flopped into bed with an ‘oof’, squirming around until he got comfortable. Sweeney was still thoroughly engrossed with his Netflix, so Salim threw pencils at him until he got up and turned off the light. Sweeney was basically nocturnal, and had been since the pair first roomed together their freshman year, so he didn’t feel bad about making him sit in the dark. 

It was a while before Salim fell asleep, sad thoughts of how he couldn’t celebrate Christmas with his boyfriend. He thought back to last Christmas, when their relationship had still been new and awkward. They had been friends for a while at that point, but had only made the step from friends to boyfriends a month ago. Shadow had placed Mistletoe everywhere, and always seemed to conveniently be around to enforce the kissing policy. Salim would shyly protested, but Ibrahim would kiss him sweetly every time. 

‘Don’t dwell on sad things,’ Salim thought to himself, ‘There’s no use in being depressed over things you can’t control.’ Salim grunted and flipped his pillow over, fluffing it with more force than necessary and closed his eyes tightly. He thought of his accounting final, what he still needed to go over to make sure he aced it. He planned out how he would gently turn down Audrey’s offer to knit him a Christmas sweater. Salim went through every dull, tedious thought until eventually he fell asleep.

_“Christmas Eve will find me_  
Where the lovelight gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams…” 

“I wish you had come home for your break, Salim.” 

Salim was doing his best not to be pathetic, but based on his current state he wasn’t succeeding. He had barely left his dorm since school had officially began winter break and was steadily sinking lower and lower into a yuletide depression. Salim had been bribing Sweeney in bringing him food so he didn’t need to leave for that, so mostly all he’d done was pray and shower and shove handfuls of Cheez-Its into his mouth from the comfort of his bed. 

“It is not like I’d be happier there, Nadira.” Salim said grumpily. In a last ditch effort to cheer himself up, Salim had called his sister. She didn’t seem to be helping much and Salim groaned. 

“But you would be with me.” Nadira pointed out, pouting through the tiny cell phone screen, “And what’s better than spending time with your favorite sister.” 

“Not much.” Salim admitted.

Nadira was Salim’s best friend growing up, and the first person he’d come out to when he was sixteen. They were only two years apart, with Nadira being older, and had always gotten along very well. Nadira understood Salim in a way their parents never would, and accepted him for who he was.

“It’s too late to come out there now.” Salim sighed, plucking at a loose thread on his pants. 

“No it isn’t, I could buy you a plane ticket right now. I could literally be purchasing airfare as we speak.” 

Salim laughed, “It wouldn’t be worth it and you know it. Besides, Baba will just drag on and on about moving back to Oman and put an end to my sinning in America.” 

“Ooo, what kind of sins are you committing over there.” Nadira giggled. 

Salim rolled his eyes, “Beside being gay, not much.” 

“Boring.” 

“What would you like me to be doing.” Salim asked rhetorically. 

“Something!” Nadira said dramatically, “I mean, you are in America. You are in New York! Have some fun, go party, spray paint a building, I don’t know.” 

Salim laughed, “You want me to vandalise a building? You think that’s what people do for fun over here. What kind of TV are you watching?” 

Nadira huffed, “I only get so many channels over here, do not judge me.” 

Salim laughed again and teased her for a bit longer before she had to go help their mother with dinner and they hung up. Nadira had helped raise his spirits a bit so he decided it was time to get up and stop sulking in his dorm. There was a coffee shop a few blocks away that Shadow worked at part time, so Salim threw on as many layers as he possibly could to protect his sensitive desert skin and trekked out into the cold. 

It took him twenty minutes to carefully traverse the snowy sidewalks but eventually he entered the peppermint smelling establishment.The place wasn’t packed, but wasn’t dead either. Most of the tables were full, so Salim scooted around a few misplaced chairs and sat at the small bar next to the coffee machines. Looking around, Salim located Shadow sitting at a table across the room, fiddling with his phone.

“Shadow.” Salim called softly, waving to get his attention. 

Shadow looked up from his screen and smiled upon seeing Salim. He got up and grabbed his cup and walked over to Salim, “What are you doing here?” He said, hugging Salim briefly before sitting down. 

“Figured I should leave my room sometime before everything is closed for Christmas.” Salim said. 

“That’s the spirit!” Shadow said cheerfully, “My break’s almost over, how about I make you a drink.” 

Salim nodded and Shadow slipped behind the counter and started working with the machines. He did something complicated with milk, coffee beans, and a shaker that Salim was 70% sure was Cayenne pepper before sliding the plastic cup across the counter. 

“Don’t knock it till you try it.” Shadow said, noticing Salim’s wary look. 

Salim took a hesitant sip and was pleasantly surprised, “Not bad. I like what you did with the spice.” 

Shadow grinned, “That’s why they call me the barista baron.” He said cockily. 

“No one calls you that.” One of his coworkers joked. 

“Oh I’m sorry, then what does my name tag say?” 

Salim peered over and sure enough, ‘Barista Baron’ was printed over the plastic name tag, “Is that why you needed my label maker?” 

“Yes.” Shadow said, “And I still can’t get over how you have an actual label maker.” 

“Labels are important for organization Shadow.” Salim said, repeating what he said last night. 

Shadow rolled his eyes, “Sure Salim, cause just writing your own labels is so hard.” 

“Why do that when I can have a little machine do it for me?” Salim said holding back a laugh. 

Salim spent about an hour bantering with Shadow and taste testing drinks for him before his manager came out and told him to stop wasting ingredients. His good mood was still going strong so he made good use of it and wandered the streets for a while. He considered going gift shopping for the few people he hadn’t gotten to, but he already had a thing against crowds and this was New York during Christmas and he enjoyed being alive and sane so he did some window shopping before retreating from the cold back to his dorm room. 

He did laundry and organized his book shelf and completed his afternoon prayer and skimmed through one of his textbooks for next semester. Salim was collecting trash for a dumpster run when his phone buzzed. 

Salim walked over and looked at the caller ID before swiping to answer. 

“Hi, assalamu alaikum.” Salim said, cradling the device between his shoulder and cheek. 

“Wa alaikum assalaam.” The Jinn responded, “What are you up to?”

“Just cleaning, picking up a few things.,” Salim said, throwing away a bunch of M&M wrappers from under his bed. 

“So what you mean to say is you’re picking up Sweeney’s side of the room.” Ibrahim said. 

Salim chuckled, “Actually not this time. I’ve let my side get pretty cluttered lately.” 

Ibrahim paused, “You are only messy when you are sad.”

Ibrahim knew him too well and Salim shrugged before realising he was talking on the phone, “It’s alright Ibrahim, I know you did your best.” 

“Doesn’t mean I still do not feel horrible.” 

Salim smiled softly, sitting on the edge of his bed, “Don’t feel bad. I mean, we will have New Years right?” 

Ibrahim hadn’t been able to get out of his film obligation, but had worked it out so he could spend New Year's in New York with Salim. It wasn’t as long as he would have wanted, but Salim wasn’t going to be picky about it. All that mattered was spending time with his boyfriend. 

“Definitely, I’ll be there no matter what.” Ibrahim said earnestly. 

“Good.” Salim said, feeling a bit better, “Where are you? It sounds busy.” 

“It’s the traffic,” Ibrahim said, “I’m just walking home from work.” 

“You didn’t drive to work?” 

“Trying to save gas.” Ibrahim said dismissively, “Hey, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, what are you going to do?” 

Salim shrugged, “Probably just watch Christmas movies and skype with my parents.” 

“Tell them I said hello.” Ibrahim said teasingly.

Salim chuckled, “I’ll be sure to do that.” 

“Alright, I’m going into my apartment now. I’ll have to hang up, I’m getting ready for a night shoot with the director. I won’t be able to Skype tonight either.” Ibrahim said.

Salim didn’t let the sadness get to him, “Okay. Text me when you get home? I’ll be up.” 

“I will. Love you, talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Love you too.” 

Salim hung up and sighed, shaking himself slightly, “I’m not going to be sad.” He told himself. He would see Ibrahim in a week. There was nothing to be down about. 

Salim continued decluttering his room until he found himself moving and setting down the same objects over and over again and finally retreated to the blanket nest on his bed. He was always cold during the winter, being unused to the season and all, so over the now three years he had spent in New York he had accumulated an ungodly amount of blankets. Some of them were thin generic blankets and others were thick ones he had gotten online and he had a few handmade scratchy quilts from friends who knew of his obsession and at least six of the super soft ones from Target. Sweeney said he had a problem but Salim just really enjoyed being warm. 

The omani spent the next few hours switching between watching movies and scrolling through Twitter on his phone. Salim wasn’t very active on social media, but he had to keep track of all Trump’s dumb tweets and sent his favorites to Ibrahim even though he knew he couldn’t respond until later. Sweeney hadn’t come home yet so Salim assumed he was staying with Shadow that night, or had maybe passed out in a subway station drunk again. Either way he’d be home tomorrow to give Salim a ride to Harlem so they could hang out with Shadow’s mother for Christmas Eve. 

It was almost one in the morning and Salim was dozing in and out of sleep while Polar Express played on his laptop. He kept having odd waking dreams where Ibrahim was in New York and they did a number of cliche holiday activities like skating at Rockefeller. They were good dreams and every time he jolted awake he wished they would never stop. 

The buzzing of his phone finally jolted him fully awake. Salim rubbed his eyes, searching through his sleepily for the buzzing device.

“Hello.” Salim said, sleepily. 

“Habibi,” Ibrahim said, “You were sleeping, I’m sorry to wake you.” 

Salim stretched, careful not to displace his laptop from where it was on his lap, “It’s alright. I told you to call. You are home then?”

“Yes, I am home.” Ibrahim said softly, Salim could hear him shuffling in the background, “It’s Christmas Eve.” 

Salim pulled the phone away to look at the clock. It was 1:33. Christmas Eve. “You’re right. Happy Christmas Eve.” Salim said.

“Merry Christmas Eve,” The Jinn parroted back, “You’re in your dorm?”

“Yeah.” 

“I called in a favor from your Mad Sweeney. He should have delivered something to your room.” 

Confused, Salim sat up, looking around their dark room, “I don’t see anything.” 

“It must be outside the door,” He urged, “Check for me please.” 

Salim groaned but set his laptop on the desk and rolled out of bed. He flicked on the light before unlocking and opening the door.

His first thought was that someone was trying to break into his room and he startled slightly at the person standing right outside the door. Then he recognized him and he almost dropped his phone. 

“Ibrahim?” 

The bearded man smiled widely and ended the phone call. Standing before Salim, looking sleepy and warm in a green sweater and thick coat, was his boyfriend who was supposed to be almost 3,000 miles away. 

“I am home.” Ibrahim repeated, pocketing his cell phone. 

Salim didn’t waste any time and threw himself into Ibrahim arms, squeezing him tightly. Ibrahim held him just as close, almost lifting Salim off the ground.

“You’re home.” Salim gasped incredulously, “What are you doing here?” 

“I promised I’d be home for Christmas.” Ibrahim said, pulling back to look at Salim, “And I wasn’t going to let some asshole keep me away from you.” 

Salim couldn’t help the huge and bright smile that spread across his face. He cupped Ibrahim face between his hands, stroking his cheeks lovingly. The taller man leaned down and pressed their foreheads together softly before capturing Salim’s lip in a kiss. 

They pulled each other close until they were flush against the other, every part of their bodies in contact. Salim basked in the feeling of Ibrahim’s beard rubbing against his cheeks and his lips, the burn making it all the more real.

“Excuse me guys.” A voice said, interrupting the men. They broke apart quickly, both breathing hard. A Japanese girl from the end of the hall was there standing awkwardly, “Trying to get to my room.” 

“Sorry,” Salim said, blushing intensely. He pulled Ibrahim back into his room, grabbing his suitcase that he just now noticed was sitting next to him, and waved at the girl gracelessly before shutting and locking the door. 

Ibrahim snorted before breaking into loud laughter, Salim chuckling with him after the initial feeling of embarrassment faded. He pulled Ibrahim’s suitcase to his side of the room, leaving it next to his desk. 

“What are you doing here?” Salim asked.

“Being with you.” Ibrahim said like it was obvious. 

“I mean,” Salim paused, “I thought you had to stay in LA.” 

“I worked something out with the director. We’re postponing filming until after the New Year.” 

“How long are you staying?” Salim asked.

“Until the 2nd.” 

Salim brightened, “Really? I get you for the rest of the year?” 

Ibrahim smiled, taking the smaller man's hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist, “We get Christmas and New Year’s together.” 

Salim gasped and pulled Ibrahim close again, kissing him quickly, “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me,” Ibrahim said, “I want this too.” 

The Jinn pulled back, giving Salim a smile before walking over to his bed. He pulled of his coat, hanging it on the bed post, and then his sweater, revealing a plain black shirt. Salim stood there as the other man stripped, his blood heating slightly. It had been awhile since they had been together intimately, and his body knew that. Really, there was no helping his response. He moved to sit down on the bottom end of his bed. 

“You’re staring.” The Jinn said, a slow smirk spreading across his face. 

Salim shrugged helplessly, not even bothering to deny it. The shirt was tight and had ridden up a bit to reveal a part of Ibrahim’s happy trail. The smirk grew under his beard and Ibrahim moved until he was standing in front of the smaller man. Salim’s hand moved on their own accord to rest on Ibrahim’s chest, sliding upwards until he twined his fingers together behind his neck. Salim pulled him down until their lips met heatedly. 

Ibrahim groaned lowly before moving closer, bending down as to not separate from him. Salim was only a few inches shorter than him, but sitting on the bed made their height difference all the more drastic and it felt like Ibrahim was surrounding him completely. Ibrahim brought one hand to Salim’s neck, angling him as to deepen the kiss, and the other fell to the smaller man’s waist. Salim felt him stroking a pattern on his hip, with every pass he got closer and closer to his now aching erection. 

“I’ve missed you.” Salim gasped, pulling away to catch his breath. Ibrahim moved to his jaw and then his neck, pressing wet kisses anywhere he could. His beard scrapped along Salim skin deliciously, and Salim shuddered as the Jinn sucked a mark just under his jaw. 

“You have no idea, how much I miss you.” Ibrahim said, pulling back after he was satisfied Salim would sport a decent sized hickey in the morning, “Every day. Every night. When I’m alone and thinking that I could be here, doing this.”

Ibrahim moved his hand from Salim’s hip to the front of his sleep pants, cupping him through the thin material before stroking him lightly. Salim let out a shuddering breath, moaning lowly. His hips twitched, trying to get closer the Jinn’s fondling. Salim removed his hands from Ibrahim’s neck, sliding them down his shoulders and his chest before coming to rest on his ribs, tugging at the black shirt. He pulled it up as far as he could, bunching it underneath the taller man’s arms. He raked his nails lightly down Ibrahim’s stomach, watching him shudder. 

Ibrahim pulled back suddenly, removing has hands from Salim to pull his shirt off the rest of the way. He reached for Salim’s shirt, yanking it off in one fluid motion before pushing the other man down on the bed. Salim panted at his rough treatment and scooted up until his head hit the pillows, Ibrahim following him after shedding his jeans. 

Salim pulled him down until they were chest to chest and bit at his lips until Ibrahim finally opened mouth to him, twining their tongues together. Salim moaned, pulling him closer until he was putting his full weight on him. He didn’t want any doubt that this was real, that Ibrahim was here and loving him. 

Ibrahim kissed him deeply before moving down to Salim’s throat, his collarbones, his chest, his stomach until he was hovering over his waistband. He snapped it playfully, looking up at Salim before inching it down along with his boxers. 

“You’re the only man I know that still wears boxers to sleep.” Ibrahim said, locking eyes with Salim as he pushed his last layers of clothing away. 

“I have a roommate,” Salim said breathlessly, “I can’t just walk around like that.” 

The Jinn smirked, rubbing his hands up and down Salim’s now bare thighs, “I know for a fact Sweeney never wears pants, let alone boxers.” He pressed a long kiss to his hip bone, “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” 

“Let’s not talk about my roommate right now.” Salim moaned as Ibrahim licked a path from his balls to the head of his cock. He fisted the sheets with one hand and Ibrahim’s curls with the other, trying not to buck up into his mouth. 

Ibrahim took him deeper into his mouth, holding his hips in place. Salim moaned, unable to stifle his voice as he was touched by another man for the first time in months. He pulled at Ibrahim’s hair, losing his breath when it caused the other man to suck him harder. Minutes passed as Salim got lost in the feeling of his boyfriend’s mouth on him. He could feel his release building quickly and he nudged Ibrahim with his foot. 

“Ibrahim” Salim groaned, "Come here." 

Ibrahim pulled off him, just as breathless as Salim was. Salim used his grip on his hair and urged him to move up, until Ibrahim was within reach and he could kiss him hungrily. 

Blindly, Ibrahim reached out to the small nightstand next to the bed. He ripped open the drawer and rifled through until he pulled out a tube of lube. 

“Condoms?” 

“They all expired. Didn’t think you were coming so no use in buying more.” 

Ibrahim nodded, kissing him again. He knew for a fact he was clean and he trusted that Salim had been faithful in their time apart. 

Salim felt him moving and soon Ibrahim was pressing a lubed finger to his entrance. Salim gripped the arm Ibrahim used to hold himself up and used the other to cup his cheeks, deepening the kiss. Ibrahim pushed in slowly, stopping briefly when Salim’s breath caught in his throat and he squirmed. Ibrahim locked eyes with him, checking to see if he was okay and only continued when Salim nodded. 

“It’s been awhile.” Salim said breathlessly. 

“I’ll go slow,” Ibrahim replied, kissing the corner of his mouth, “Tell me if you want to stop.” 

The Jinn pressed in again, slowly, watching Salim’s reaction. The smaller man took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he got used to the intrusion. Ibrahim pulled out, reapplying the lube before sliding two fingers inside him carefully. Salim groaned, shifting as Ibrahim began scissoring his fingers and stretching him. They hadn’t been together in a while and Ibrahim did his best to take it slow with Salim, knowing that he would be out of practice and, frankly, tight. 

After a few minutes, Salim groaned again but this time out of impatience. The Jinn smirked, kissing under his jaw. He mumbled something in arabic to which Salim snorted at before he slid in another finger. He arched his fingers and pressed that spot in Salim that had him gasping and arching his hips. A low rumbling sound erupted from Ibrahim’s chest at the sight and he suddenly agreed with Salim’s impatient sentiment. 

He bumped Salim’s prostate a few times, just to hear the omani's moans, before pulling out and grabbing the lube again. He slicked his erection, biting back a moan at the contact on his heated skin, and lined up with Salim’s entrance. The Jinn hovered over him, one arm next to Salim’s shoulders and the other on his cock. He locked eyes with the other man, giving him one last chance to back out if he wanted to before pushing in slowly. 

Salim winced, trying not to clench up. Ibrahim stopped, waiting for him to get used to him before pushing in another few inches. He leaned down and kissed Salim deeply, biting at his bottom lip and stroking his tongue with his, trying to distract him from the pain. Ibrahim moved his now free hand to Salim’s softening erection, stroking him back to full hardness. He pumped his hips in short thrusts, pushing deeper with every motion, until finally his thighs pressed shaily against Salim’s ass. 

He pulled away from the kiss, just leaning his forehead against Salim’s trying to collect himself. 

“Why did you stop?” Salim asked breathlessly, his accent thick. 

“I’m going to come in ten seconds if I don’t control myself.” Ibrahim grumbled. 

Salim giggled, wrapping his arms around him, “I don’t care. I just want you, right now.” He kissed him softly, “Make love to me Ibrahim.” 

Ibrahim shuddered, those simple words making him lose what little shred of control he had. He shifted, getting a better angle, and eased out of Salim before thrusting back inside him. 

Salim moaned, his head falling back into the pillows. Jolts of pleasure shot up his spine with every push and Salim tangled his hands in the Jinn’s hair and pulled him down into a rough kiss. They gasped and grunted into each others mouths as Ibrahim sped up is pace, rocking into Salim with enough force to knock the cheap dorm bed frame against the wall. Salim worried briefly about the dull noise, but Ibrahim grabbed his hips and angled him so he was nudging his prostate dead on. All thoughts after that were white noise in the Omani’s head, and he lost himself in the pleasure. 

The Jinn pulled back from the kiss, moving to kiss and bite the other man’s jaw. He buried his face in Salim’s neck, biting and sucking a dark hickey at the hollow of his throat. Salim dug his nails into his back, moaning loudly. 

“Close.” He gasped out, grinding his hips up to match the pace. 

Ibrahim pulled back, leaning on his elbow, never once slowing down. He wanted to see Salim, wanted to see him fall apart and imprint the image in his mind. The smaller man’s eyes were fluttering, a blush rising on his cheeks. He tried to bite his lip against the whimpering noises punching out of his chest, but it’s futile when Ibrahim wraps a hand around him and strokes him quickly. Salim tenses, breath catching in his throat as he gasps. He reaches out for Ibrahim, wanting him close when he comes, and just barely brushes their lips together before he’s grunting and shaking with the force of his orgasm. 

Salim comes just like he acts in day to day life, quiet yet expressive. He gasps and whimpers, opening and closing his mouth like he doesn’t know what to say. His eyes are locked on Ibrahim’s helplessly and just watching him fall apart triggers the Jinn’s own release. Ibrahim thrusts a half dozen more times before he stop cold, shooting his release inside of Salim. Whereas Salim is quiet in his throes of passion, Ibrahim is loud. All curses and groans as he falls apart in Salim’s arms. Salim hums as he feels the Jinn twitching above him. With one final grunt, he falls forward, laying completely on top of his boyfriend. Salim takes his weight gladly, running his hands up and down his back in a post-orgasmic haze. 

They lay there for a while, simply enjoying being wrapped up in each other before Ibrahim worries about Salim being comfortable under him and rolls over, carefully as to not scoot off the already narrow college bed. The long day of travelling finally started to catch up with him and he feels himself dozing. 

“I love you.” Salim whispered, turning to lay his head on Ibrahim’s chest.

Ibrahim pulled him close, “I love you to, Salim.”

The two men shifted until they were properly cuddled around each other in the center of the bed, the blanket pulled up to shield them both from the cool air of Salim’s room. One last kiss was shared between the two men before they drifted to sleep. 

/////////////////////////////////

When Salim first woke the next morning, a heavy dose of fear settled in his chest as he awoke to an empty bed. He calmed once he realized he was naked and there was a dull ache in his hips that definitely wasn’t a product of over active dreams. He settled again into the pillows, stretching out his legs and arms. Salim was just wondering where his boyfriend had gotten off to when the door opened loudly and Ibrahim stumbled in. He was dressed only in a pair of ratty looking sweats and Salim’s too small slippers on his feet. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” The Jinn murmured apologetically. 

Salim waved his hand dismissively, “Come back to bed.”

Ibrahim chuckled, “One second.” 

He kicked off the slippers before pointedly dropping his sweats before sliding back into bed. Salim was blushing, but laughed at his antics. 

“Was that necessary?”

“Absolutely,” Ibrahim said, completely serious, “I’ve gone five long months without you, and I don’t plan on letting anything get in the way of your body and mine.” 

Ibrahim pulled Salim closer, fondling his obvious morning wood. They exchanged a heated glance, Salim more than willing to continue the activities from the night before, but an obnoxious knock came from the door. 

“Are you guys fucking? Cause I’m coming in and I’d rather not be caught in the splash zone.” 

Mood: Officially killed. 

Salim pulled the blankets up to make sure everything was covered before yelling to Sweeney that he could come in. 

“It smells like sex and the Jinn’s cheap cologne in here.” Sweeney announced loudly as he entered the room, "So I'm guessing you had a wonderful night." 

“Please keep your voice down.” Salim hissed. 

“It’s not like everyone in this hall doesn’t know you got plowed last night,” Sweeney said, slamming the door shut, “I’m guessing our neighbors caught an earful last night. Why buy porn when they can listen to genie boy here squawk all night long.” 

“Eloquent as always Mad Sweeney,” Ibrahim grumbled, “I have to say I missed you least of all.” 

“But you admit you missed me.” Sweeney pointed out cheekily. He toed off his snowy boots along with his thick coat, “Get up and go shower, we have places to be.” 

Salim groaned, “It’s winter break, where do we have to be this early in the morning?” 

“It’s almost noon, I Dream of Genie,” Sweeney said,“You promised you would go to Shadow’s house with me for their spooky Christmas dinner.” 

“I had hoped you assumed I wasn’t going anymore.” Salim said. 

Sweeney tutted, rifling through the pile of clean clothes he hadn’t put away since he’d done his laundry two weeks ago, “You two can pull out of each other long enough to socialize with Shadow and his hippie mother.” 

The trio argued for another few minutes, before the couple finally agreed that they should go out and see their friend. Salim and Ibrahim got up after awkwardly ordering Sweeney to turn around, and entered the adjoining bathroom. They showered together, taking turns washing each others hair, and fended off comments from Sweeney when asked why they were taking so long. 

The Jinn combed his hair and trimmed his beard while Salim prayed and got dressed, and then they switched, Ibrahim using Salim’s prayer rug as he forgot his in LA. It reminded Ibrahim of when they spent almost every night together last semester, living in a sort of domestic bliss. Their lives melded perfectly then, and he was more than pleased to see that nothing had changed.  
Salim pulled on the thick, slightly too big wool sweater that the Jinn had got for him for his birthday last year, and Ibrahim felt it was physically impossible to not kiss him. 

“We don’t have time for a quickie,” Sweeney groaned, “We have to go or we’re going to be late.” 

“Afraid you’ll make a bad impression your boyfriend’s mother, Mad Sweeney?” Ibrahim teased, ending his kiss with Salim but keeping him close, “Or should I call you Mad Sweetie now.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Sweeney growled, “Ask me how sweet I am after I push you into a snowdrift and watch your genie ass freeze.” 

/////////////////////////////////

Christmas Eve was a loud affair at the Moon house, and surprisingly it wasn’t Sweeney to blame. Elaina Moon was much like her son, filled with enough energy and love to fuel a nation, and could apparently host a mean party. 

Salim was afraid he’d be stepping into an odd sacrificing ritual, but really there was just a lot of wine drinking and an inordinate amount of crystals and a man named Falcon who read his palms. It was unexpectedly nice and after some mingling and chatting with Shadow, Salim and Ibrahim retreated to a cosy corner in the living room and people watched the rest of the night. 

Christmas music played over the speakers and Leslie Odom Jr’s rendition of I’ll Be Home for Christmas filled the air. Ibrahim had Salim cuddled into his side and he felt a warm feeling of contentedness spread through him. Even if this holiday was just another day to him, Ibrahim still appreciated the spirit of family and togetherness that was celebrated. Tomorrow he would probably exchange the few gifts he had brought for his friends and watch too many Christmas movies and dodge Mad Sweeney’s famously laced hot chocolate. It would be fun and filled with all the necessary amount of Christmas cheer, and he’d do it all with Salim by his side. All he needed for Christmas this year and every year was Salim, and as long as he had that, he was home for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment below if you'd like to see me continue with this AU. And check out the prompt that started it all, [Imaginesfordayss 25 Days of Christmas Challenge.](http://imaginesfordayss.tumblr.com/tagged/imaginesfordayss-25-days-of-Christmas)


End file.
